Luna Vega
Luna Vega belongs to Tehblakdeath, a current member of his Aether tier, and was previously a member of his Aegisbane Tier. Please do not use her without explicit permission. Information Name: Luna Vega District: 0 Gender: Female Age: 17 Occupation: A-List Actress. Ultimate: Luna is the Ultimate Motherly Figure. Alignment: Neutral Good. Personality: Luna has a very trusting, motherly outlook to the world. She wants to be able to take care of it, after growing up seeing so much that can be wrong with it. This is why she went into the movie industry: to help spread joy among those she could. She's seen the devastation and lack of nutrition in the poorer districts, and thus makes regular humanitarian visits to them. She wants to help people as much as possible. She's probably one of the most caring tributes in the history of the games. Backstory: Height: 5'7 Weight: 132 pounds. Weapons: Although Luna uses her looks, charm, and overall wit as weapons, she had to learn to use both a kusarigama and a butterfly knife in one of her most recent (and most successful!) films, and thus is very familiar with them as weaponry. Strengths: Luna's main strengths are her intelligence, personality, and appearance. She can use each of these to work her way around multiple difficult situations. Weaknesses: Luna's biggest weaknesses revolve around her personality, being that she's overly trusting of people who've sworn their word to her, even if they're obviously only using her for their own gain. She also lacks the ability to swim, and overall will break down with enough psychological abuse, making her an easy kill. Fears: Luna fears being beaten down and overall being abused as a tool...be it for torture, verbal abuse, or worse, sexual use. Reaping reaction: Luna ended up causing a lot of cries to break out in the crowd when she was called up. Group Training: Luna will use her motherly instinct and friendly demeanor to help out any of the younger tributes in the games. She will attempt to ally with them as well, if they so wish. Individual Sessions in Training: Luna will show up to the individual session, but will only do an okay to good job in training, to lessen the target on herself. Interview Angle: Luna will play up her popularity with the Capitol already to garner attention and love from the audience. Alliance: Luna will attempt to ally with any younger tributes who are in search of allies. This could lead to a few awkward encounters if she were to try and ally with a brutish and improper young tribute such as Ash Vile. Token: Luna will not have a token in the games. Mentor Advice: People recognize you. Use that to your advantage. Get sponsors, and you'll do fine. Terminology and Inspiration Luna's first name comes from the actual Latin for our moon...Moon. So original! Placements Trivia *I can't remember why her last name is Vega. *Luna's lunaii is one originally created for Elsa when this wiki was obsessed with Frozen tributes. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 0 Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Tehblakdeath's Aegisbane Tier